Fixing A Broken Heart
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: Naruto yang lebih memilih pergi karena patah hati. Hinata yang menyelamatkannya dari rasa putus asa karena cinta. Oneshoot/ terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu, mind to RNR? Thanks


Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

"Fixing A Broken Heart"

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Characters : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

-One Shoot-

.

.

Don't Like ? Just Go Now!

-Enjoy Reading-

* * *

**There was nothing to say the day she left  
I just filled a suitcase full of regrets  
I hailed a taxi in the rain  
Looking for some place to ease the pain, ooh  
Then like an answered prayer  
I turned around and found you there...  
**

Aku. Aku adalah seorang pria yang bodoh, yang mencitai seorang wanita yang sudah jelas-jelas menolak kehadiranku sejak awal. Uzumaki Naruto- Begitu semua orang memanggilku. Walaupun, aku memiliki karir yang terbilang tinggi dengan banyaknya saham-saham perusahaan yang aku tanamkan dimana-mana. Aku mencintainya, wanita bersurai merah muda yang saat ini mungkin sedang berbahagia.

Aku membereskan semua pakaianku ke dalam tas koper besar berwarna hitam. Ah, aku lupa. Saat ini aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Canada. Kenapa? Karena baru saja wanita bersurai merah muda itu- Sakura Haruno, ia akan menikah dengan sahabat baikku- Sasuke Uchiha. Aku merasa sesak memandang kertas undangan yang sengaja aku letakkan di atas meja, aku menutup tas koperku dan segera keluar dari apartemen.

"_Taxi!_", teriakku cukup keras pada saat aku melihat sebuah _taxi _yang melintas di depan apartemenku.

"Ah?," Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat _taxi _itu berhenti. Lebih tepatnya, menurunkan seorang penumpang di tengah jalan.

Penumpang itu wanita, yang aku kenal adalah sahabat baik dari Sakura. Rambutnya yang dulu pendek sebahu, kini sudah sepanjang punggungnya sendiri. Rambut lavender itu, dengan kedua bola matanya yang putih- Hyuuga Hinata. Ya, aku melihatnya baru saja keluar dari _taxi _itu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, kau mau kemana?", tanya Hinata sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku? Aku akan ke Canada, Hinata-c_han_"

"Me-memangnya ke-kenapa, Naruto-_kun_? Ke-kenapa sa-sangat mendadak?", tanya Hinata lagi dengan suara yang terbilang kecewa.

"Aku tidak ada pilihan lain, menurutku aku harus memiliki kehidupan yang baru di Canada ini. Aku ingin melupakan cintaku kepada Sakura, kau tahu itu"

**You really know where to start  
Fixing a broken heart  
You really know what to do  
Your emotional tools can't cure any fool  
Whose dreams have fallen apart  
Fixing a broken heart**

"Ta-tapi Naruto-_kun_ tidak perlu pergi ke Canada", ujarnya lagi sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup disini terus, bayangan akan Sakura selalu membuat rasa sakitku timbul, Hinata-_chan_", jawabku sembari tersenyum padanya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, sebenarnya…a-aku.."

Aku mengeryitkan dahiku pertanda bingung, ku tatap wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah entah sejak kapan. Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-_chan_?"

"A-aku..sebenarnya..me-menyukai Na-Naruto-_kun_"

**And now I don't understand what I'm going through  
Must be a plan that led me to you  
Because the hurt just disappears  
In every moment that you are near, yeah  
Just like an answered prayer  
You make the loneliness easy to bear**

Menakjubkan. Kata-katanya barusan bagaikan sihir bagiku, seperti sihir dimana aku bimbang harus pergi atau tetap disini. Aku melirik arlojiku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Satu jam lagi, pesawatku menuju Canada akan segera _Landing_. Aku mendesah pasrah mengingat hujan masih mengguyur Kota Konoha. Sedangkan mataku, masih menatap gadis yang sedang menunduk dalam-dalam di hadapanku ini.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu?", tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan.

"I-iya, A-aku serius, Na-Naruto-_kun_", jawab Hinata lagi sembari memainkan jari telunjuknya.

Terang saja kali ini aku langsung memeluknya. Seolah luka di hatiku tertutup rapat saat aku mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Semua kata-katanya membuatku menyadari, bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang disukai. Aku menyayanginya, aku akan membuka hatiku untuknya.

**Soon the rain will stop falling baby  
And I'll forget the past  
Cause here we are at last...  
**

Aku akan melupakan masa laluku. Aku memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk tetap berada disini. Aku memiliki alasan untuk apa aku tetap bertahan disini. Karena aku yakin, kita berada disini untuk menjadi yang terakhir.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_"

.

.

.

OWARII

.

.

**AUTHOR NOTE **:

Bagaimana persembahan Fict Oneshoot saya? Sejujurnya saya baru kali ini membuat Fict dengan Chara NaruHina. Semoga para NaruHina Lovers terhibur, Mind To Review please? Thanks :D


End file.
